The present invention relates in general to telephone conferencing techniques, and in particular, to a new and useful method and apparatus of operating a dedicated teleconferencing system to conduct a telephone conference among a plurality of conferees. A teleconferencing service known as the ALLIANCE Dedicated Teleconferencing Service is available from AT&T. ALLIANCE is a trademark of AT&T.
The present invention is best understood by having a knowledge of the characteristics and limitations of the ALLIANCE system.
The words "his" and "him" should be interpreted to include both male and female genders throughout this application.